Oberon's Children
by ceemonster
Summary: ﻿Yet another unexpected visitor arrives at the treehouse...
1. Introduction

Title: Oberon's Children

Author: Caitlin/Little Bird (Crowbo13@aol.com)

  
  


Summary: Yet another unexpected visitor arrives at the treehouse, bearing clues to a certain Explorer's past...but what trouble might this mischievous imp also be carrying?

Rating: Chapters rated individually...nothing above PG-13 (if even that!)

Codes: M, M/R, and maybe a little V/N

Spoilers: Erm . . . can't remember the title, but the one where Marguerite finds out she is the reincarnation of a druid priestess; "Trapped"; and possibly a few others, just not sure which ones. 

Disclaimer: I don't own "The Lost World" or any of Shakespear's characters that just happen to pop up in this little tale. Same for any mention of any mythical deities or creatures. Nor am I making any money from this. I'm just a poor, high school student who has no money so even if you sued me, you probably wouldn't get a cent. Sorry. 

Author's note: Okay...I got a lot of grief over my last story, "Goodnight Beloved" because I just so happened to kill off one of the main characters, and had some unexpected twist at the end, but what can I say?!?! I'm evil! ^_^ Now, I have asked some favors lately of the members and visitors of the official "Lost World" board (like CAP and Cal who have supplied me with pictures and spoilers at the drop of Roxton's hat). . . so this story is in repayment . . . but you know what, that doesn't mean I can't kill off anyone! *cackles evilly* Alright...so maybe I do, maybe I don't...You'll just have to read and find out!

A/N 2: You may see a resemblance in the antagonist to the character of "Q" from "Star Trek.." No infringement was intended. . . I just thought it would be a good persona for him. You'll see what I mean. 

A/N 3: Sorry for any misspellings. I do have spell check, but sometimes my grammar isn't that great. Again, I am only a student, still learning the craft of weaving a picture with words.

A/N 4: Like Audrey Two from "Little Shop of Horrors," I'm hungry, so "FEED ME!" Feedback that is, not blood. My muse seems to have disappeared once again, I think to visit the Trafalmadorians her note said, so any inspiration will help in getting chapters written quicker. So it goes. 

A/N 5: Last one, I promise!!! This is just to apologize for all the notes. Sometimes I feel as if I can write a story about my stories. I also have to apologize for the fact that my first chapter is so short and basically has very little of a plot build up to it. But that's what happens when you muse runs away with a pink elephant. . . erm. . . forget I said that. There will be notes on each chapter, probably of apology and begging for feedback so I thought I would just give you the heads up.

  
  


And now, onto the story! 


	2. Chapter One

  
  


Chapter One

Rating: PG

  
  


"You don't actually expect me to touch that, do you!?"

Standing waist deep in water, Lord John Roxton let out a frustrated growl. That woman can be so infuriating, he thought to himself. While being in the company of the chestnut-haired heiress was usually enjoyable, Roxton's patience were tried and he had to restrain himself from strangling her.

"You were the one who wanted fish for lunch, Marguerite."

Marguerite Krux glared at him from the shoreline; her figure outlined in the soft pastels of the rising sun. "So? I agree to carry the supplies down here at this ungodly hour...Hell, I even helped you dig for these...things," she grimaced in distaste, "But you never said anything about having to -"

"Marguerite, just put the bloody worm on the hook!" Turning to face her, he managed to catch the narrowing of her silvery eyes as she defiantly planted her arms across her chest. Sighing, the hunter began moving toward the shore. "You know, Marguerite, I would wager a rather large sum of money that if you were back in London, you would eat those worms if a restaurant had given them some fancy, French name."

Fuming, Marguerite walked over to where their supplies lay and viciously them back into their packs. "And pray tell, Lord Roxton, just how many worms have you eaten?"

"No worms," he said as he walked onto the shore, shedding the rubber overalls Challenger developed just for the occasion. "Only crow."

Despite her anger, the heiress couldn't help but laugh. Roxton slowly walked over to her, and when she refused to acknowledge him, he grabbed her by the arms, turned her around and stared deeply into the beautiful eyes of the mysterious woman he loved, but would never understand.

"Why do I have the feeling this isn't really about the early waking or the worms?"

Marguerite simply shrugged her shoulders in response, and broke eye contact almost immediately. But when she tried to pull away, John only held her tighter, causing her head to snap up.

"What do you think you are doing?"

"I'm trying to help a friend who seems like a shadow has been looming over her for the past couple of days."

Leaning against him, she buried her head in his chest and muttered, "How about the past couple of years." 

"Sorry. I didn't catch that."

"I said 'How about we just head back to the Treehouse.' I'm sure there are plenty of berries left for breakfast and lunch." With that she quickly pulled out of his embrace and turned toward the direction from which they had come, pausing only to scoop up her rifle, pack, and hat. 

Roxton quickly followed her, making sure to stay close as they trekked home, not only for her sake, but for his own as well.

  
  


~*~

This could be fun, the Spectator thought as he followed the couple through the thick foliage, his metallic eyes sparkling mischievously. Every so often, he would notice, the male gazing longingly at the female. The Being chuckled to himself and waving his hand, caused the bushes near the female to shake. As expected, the male snapped to attention, his fire stick pointing toward the offending plant. The female, on the other hand, looked away abruptly, her eyes scanning the other vegetation, till they came to rest on the Onlooker's hiding spot.

After being convinced the shrub was not hiding any predators, the male made a comment to the female in some strange tongue. The female pivoted toward him, her expressive face darkened, and turning on the heel of her boot, stormed off down the worn path. Angrily, the male spouted off in their language again before hurrying to catch up.

Again the Entity silently laughed as he stalked the couple, his footfalls never actually touching the ground; his breath sounding like that of a bird's chirp. They were completely oblivious that they were even being followed, and continued to ignore each other, much to the Being's enjoyment. The couple remained that way until they reached a rather impressive house made of sticks, perched in the highest branches of an imposing tree. He watched move toward a box located under the tree-top villa, the male's face contorted with anger and confusion; while the female's was entirely blank. As the box started to ascend, the female's silvery eyes once again fell on the Being's hiding spot before being whisked upward into the branches. 

This is entirely too easy! He chortled to himself as he brushed a rebellious strand of auburn hair from his impish face. And with that, disappeared in a flash of light.

  
  


~*~


End file.
